


Wings and Angels

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angel Frank Iero, Angel Wings, Angels, Death, Fluff, Frerard, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mild Smut, Protectiveness, Smut, Sweet, Together In The Afterlife, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard couldn't live this way. After Frank got sick and passed away, Gerard wanted to end it all. Until, a certain angel travels back down to earth on a mission to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> There is mentions of suicide along with major character death (I'm not really sure if it would be considered death because he's kinda still there but oh well.)  
> Anyways enjoy! c:

        Gerard can't do this anymore - not without Frank.  
        It's been months, but he's still not over it, still not feeling better. Everyone said it would take awhile, but eventually he'd get over and let it go. He was supposed to move on and be happy for Frank. Frank was suffering while he was still alive anyways. Now he's not in pain anymore.   
        Gerard should be happy and be done mourning. He's not. He still misses Frank; he misses the small kiss they would share every morning, when they'd cuddle close together on the couch, holding hands through walks in the park, Frank's smile, when something was really funny and Frank would laugh that high-pitched laugh, when they'd cook dinner together and sing along to the radio, he just misses everything about Frank.  
        The last couple months Frank was still alive weren't the greatest memories. Frank was bedridden and couldn't walk without falling over from dizziness. Even when Frank was sleeping, Gerard would sit by him just to make sure he was still breathing. Frank didn't talk much either, mostly just laid there with a dazed look in his eyes. Gerard would bring him food that Frank would only take a couple bites of before rejecting anymore. Frank was always tired, but couldn't seem to get much sleep so Gerard would often sing to him until he dozed off.   
        Frank was dying, but he still complained when Gerard would be so worried about Frank that he forgot to eat or sleep. He would nag Gerard to eat or make him lay down and sleep next to him, cuddled close and warm.   
        Even in his last days, he was still more focused on Gerard. He would make Gerard draw things for his comic, insisting that the needed to work on it no matter what condition Frank was in.   
        Unfortunately, it was never that easy because Gerard loved Frank and still does. To this day, no on can measure up to Frank. Frank was the only person that ever made his heart race, his stomach fill with butterflies, and his smile grow just by looking at him. He desperately wishes that he died, not Frank - his Frankie didn't deserve this. If anyone deserved it, it was Gerard. Gerard should've been able to do whatever it was that the doctors couldn't. They went to so many specialist and they all said the same thing: "It's too late, and there's nothing we can do."   
        Why didn't he save Frank? Surely he must have been able to do something besides sit and watch the love of his life slowly slip away.  
        He'll never forget Frank. He'll be the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up, the last thing he thinks about before he falls asleep, and the only thing he'll think about when he dies.   
        Just like how he's the only thing he's thinking about now while Gerard is standing in the bathroom staring in the mirror with a full bottle of prescription pills in his hand.  
        This is the cowards way out, he thought. He should suffer just like Frank did before he died. He should try to at least to drown himself or something that would hurt; it wouldn't hurt as bad as Frank hurt, but it would still be enough.   
        Gerard just wants to be with Frank. He knows this is going to hurt people, just like Frank hurt people. His brother will never forgive him - Mikey talked Gerard out of suicide too many times to count, and he would do it anyways. His parents will be so disappointed, and all his friends will mourn because losing Frank and Gerard so close together will be terrible.   
        Gerard popped open the bottle of pills, the last words Frank ever said replaying in his mind: I love you, Gee. I'll come back for you.  
        He thought about what that meant nonstop but always came up empty. Frank could never come back and definitely wouldn't come back for him alone. Frank was happy now; he should stay that way.   
        Gerard filled the glass up halfway and dumped the orange bottle of pills into his hand. They were given to Frank when he first got sick to help him sleep, but after awhile, he stopped using them because he was too sick to care. It took a couple weeks, but Frank started to sleep on his own again. They both hoped maybe that was the start of getting better, but of course it wasn't.   
        Gerard closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and closed his hand around the pills.   
        When he opened his eyes again, about to throw the pills in his mouth, Frank's reflection was in the mirror, staring at Gerard with his wide, hazel eyes. He looked better than he did his last months when he was sick, like he was his old, happy self. Frank was smiling again and had a perfectly flawless face.  
        Not to mention, the white glow around his body.   
        "F - Frank," Gerard whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. This couldn't be real. This was just his imagination.   
        Gerard jumped when he felt hands touch his back after Frank got closer. The grip tightened on his waist. Frank just smiled at Gerard's face in the mirror.  
        Gerard turned his head to see Frank's eyes staring right back at him from on inches away; he almost had to squint because Frank's aura was so bright. Frank was really there.   
        He immediately dropped the handful of pills in the sink and partially on the floor before spinning around and wrapping his arms tightly around Frank's solid form. He could feel the warmth coming off of Frank's body. He could feel that Frank was real.   
        "F - Frankie," Gerard whimpered through his tears. "Frankie, you came back."  
        "I told you I would, Gee," he replied softly, his voice smooth and gentle.   
        "I missed you so much." Gerard held on tightly and dropped his head into the crook of Frank's neck. He felt his tears run down his cheeks, landing on Frank's neck but for some reason not really getting it wet. Frank traced his fingertips up and down Gerard's spine.  
        "I missed you too, Gee. You have to stay here for a little while longer, okay?"  
        Gerard pulled back, staring at Frank in shock. "No! I - I have to. I have to do this, or I won't be with you!" Gerard moved his arms away and tried to pull out of Frank's grasp, but Frank held on tightly.   
        "You will be with me, but you have to stay for just a little bit longer. I promise, Gee, that if you stay, things will be better. Soon, you will be with me and more." Frank finally released Gerard, just holding onto his shoulders gently. He looked into Gerard's eyes, and Gerard stared back.   
        He didn't understand. Gerard could never understand why he couldn't just be with Frank now; he already did his waiting. He waited four months already. He waited to get better, but he never did so now was his time.   
        "Gerard, we'll be together, but I have to save your life, okay? This is my mission. If you don't stay here for a little longer, we can't be together - not unless I save your life."  
        Frank's voice was so soft and smooth like heaven, but the words he were saying were sharp and painful. Gerard didn't understand. Frank was here to save his life, but why? Because it was his mission? What was that even supposed to mean?  
        "W - why? Frankie I don't -"  
        "It's complicated, Gee. I have to save your life and get my wings. Then, when you come at the right time we can be together," Frank explained quietly in Gerard's ear.   
        "W - wings? You mean like angel wings?"   
        Frank nods and hugs Gerard close. Gerard returns the hug, his nail digging into Frank's back.   
        Frank's an angel. The love of his life is an angel.   
        They stand together for a few minutes, just happy to be in each other's arms again, before Frank pulls back and gives Gerard a sweet, long-lasting kiss. It feels weird at first to Gerard - it feels cold but warm, hard but gentle, sour but sweet, and it sends a wave of electricity coursing through his body. It's unlike any kiss they've ever shared.  
        It doesn't occur to Gerard till after they break apart that he just kissed an angel. That's something he's never had on his to do list, but will check off anyways.   
        "I love you, Frankie."  
        "I love you too, Gee. Promise you'll wait for me."  
        Gerard stared into Frank's unnaturally bright eyes. "I - I promise." Tears started to make their way into Gerard's eyes again as Frank smiled a small sad smile.   
        "I'll come for you when the time is right, okay?"          
        "H - how long?" Gerard asked breathy and worried.  
        Frankie took a couple steps back till his back was almost against the wall across the bathroom. "One more year, Gee. Just one more year."  
        A whole year? "Frank that's too long! I - I can't-"  
        "Gerard." Frank ever so slowly started to become less and less visible like he was fading away. Gerard felt himself start to panic. "You can. One more year is all it takes, and then we can be together forever. I love you."  
        Gerard wipes the tears from his eyes, hoping it's just the tears making Frank look all blurry. Still, Frank is becoming transparent. Instead of arguing, he doesn't waste time because Frank won't be there much longer  
        "I love you too," Gerard whispers a second before Frank smiles and completely disappears.   
        Gerard calls out his name a couple times, but the angel doesn't answer. He's gone.   
        Gerard looks around the empty bathroom and in the mirror only showing his reflection. Everything Frank said weighed down his shoulders, making him sit on the floor for awhile until the tears stopped flowing.   
        A few minutes later, Gerard stood up and stared at the pills littering the tile floor and edges of the white sink. Without much thought, he picked up every last one and flushed them down the toilet, not even a doubt running through his mind. He would listen to Frank because that's the only thing he trusted. If he listened to Frank, then he knew for sure they would be together; Frank wouldn't lie to him because he wants to be with Gerard too.   
        Gerard has to stay alive for one more year. If he doesn't, then the angel won't get his wings, and they won't be together. It still didn't make much sense, but Gerard would do it anyways because he loved Frank.   
        He would do anything Frank asked.

        372 Days Later:

        Gerard did his waiting, or so he thought. It was past the due date by a whole week, and he was still here.   
        The day after Frank came to him, he marked the date that he was supposed to leave on his calendar. He even started counting down how many days he had left till he got to be with Frank.  
        He was secretly hoping the whole time that Frank would come back just to see him again even if it wasn't to take Gerard with him. Gerard just wanted to hold Frank again because that one time wasn't enough. Of course, Frank never came back to visit though. Gerard didn't take it to heart; Frank was an angel now and probably busy doing angel stuff.  
        After Frank's first and only visit, Gerard was doing better and didn't feel as depressed as he did before. Gerard was actually glad he didn't take his own life. He got to see Ray get married, and Mikey get eye surgery to where he didn't have to wear glasses anymore. So much changed within a year, and Gerard was kinda upset that Frank didn't get to see it, but now he feels like Frank was watching over and got to see everything.  
        Gerard was standing in front of the mirror, looking at his dirty jeans, jacket, and recently dyed bright red hair. He was going to go out with the guys tonight, but he didn't really feel like it.   
        This past week was starting to really push him down. He felt worry chewing at his insides because Frank didn't come and might not ever come. What if Frank lied just to make Gerard live? Or what if Frank wasn't even there at all? What if it was all in Gerard's head the entire time? What if Frank wasn't an angel and didn't come to save Gerard's life after all?  
        Gerard hadn't ate or slept much in the past week due to his worry. The depression when Frank first died made him lose weight before, but this past week made him lose more weight and look awful - you could see the lines on his face, dark circles under his eyes, his bony ribs, and the cuts he got on his face and neck from shaving so carelessly.   
        This was supposed to be the happiest moment in his life (or maybe the afterlife?), but it was actually one of the worst. Losing Frank was by far the worst, but this was almost the exact same feeling all over again.  
        Needless to say, Gerard couldn't bring himself to go out tonight. Instead, he called Mikey and told him he wasn't feeling well, which wasn't a lie because Gerard was feeling pretty not only sad but sick. Mikey didn't argue or say much else, just let Gerard go.   
       Gerard closed his cell phone and looked around the bathroom, the bathroom he tried to kill himself in a year and a week ago. He can't help but remember how lovely Frank looked when he appeared to him that day; the image of Frank and his white glow behind him was stuck in his mind.   
          
        When Gerard woke up the next morning, he felt pain in his chest and limbs. The stress was taking too much out of him for sure. He remembers crying himself to sleep because he missed Frank and felt betrayed. He trusted Frank, and Frank lied. Frank wasn't coming.   
        Gerard laid in bed, feeling the suicidal thoughts rolling back to him.           
        It took him a couple more minutes to work up the strength to open his eyes, but when he did, he was glad he did.   
        Frank was standing at the foot of his bed, holding his hands in front of him and small smile on his face. He still had a white glow surrounding him along with his pristine features.  
        Gerard felt himself gasp and run out of breath for a minute... because Frank had wings.   
        They were thick, off-white, and fluffy with long feathers. They were rounded at the top behind Frank's shoulders, but came to a perfect point at the end. They were the perfect size like they were made specifically for Frank.   
        Gerard sat up, trying to remember how to breath again, and stared at Frank. Everything about him was breathtakingly beautiful   
        It took Gerard a couple tries to make his tongue function.           
        "F - Frank. You're - you're beautiful."   
        Frank smiled and took a couple steps before crawling onto the bed, knees tucked underneath him as he sat down. He ran his fingers over the quilt on the bed that they used to share. Frank laughed quiet and breathy at the quilt. He remembers he used to sleep with it in the hospital because it gave him a small taste of home and usually smelt like Gerard.   
        Frank looked up at Gerard after a minute with a smile and teary eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late. I missed you, Gee."  
        "I really missed you, Frankie."  
        No other words were exchanged as Gerard and Frank both leaned forward and wrapped their arms around each other - Gerard's arms around Frank's neck, squeezing tight, while Frank's arms wrapped around Gerard's waist. Gerard leaned down and pressed small, hurried kisses along his neck. Frank smiled wide and carefully placed his hands in Gerard's red hair, ruffling it a bit.           
        "I like your hair," Frank complemented.  
        "Thanks," Gerard giggled into Frank's skin. Gerard leaned up and didn't waste any time before connecting their lips.  
        Frank tightened his grip in Gerard's hair, kissing back hard. As Frank pushed Gerard back on the bed, his wings stretched out to cover both of them.  
        Gerard pulled back a little, opened his eyes, and curiously stared at the wings and ran his hands along the underside. Frank shivered and bit his lip, making Gerard look at him confused.  
        "D - does it hurt?" Gerard asked, starting to pull away, but before he could, Frank grabbed his wrist.  
        "No. It doesn't hurt."  
        "Oh?" Gerard smiled as Frank released his wrist. He couldn't help but run his hands up the underside of his wing and ruffle the feathers, watching Frank close his eyes and breathe deeply. "How does it feel then?"  
        As Gerard gently scraped his fingers downwards, feeling the soft white wings, Frank let out a loud moan.          
        Gerard smiled. He massaged the underside of Frank's wings closest to his back, obviously making Frank go insane. Frank was shaking and whimpering - he definitely never experienced something like this before.   
        "Gee," Frank moaned softly, clutching Gerard's hips. "D - don't stop doing that."  
        Gerard bit his lip and reached his other hand up to start caressing Frank's other wing. Frank bucked his hips against Gerard's, groaning.  
        "I - I love you, Frankie." Gerard leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on his partner's lips.   
        "I love you too." Frank paused and chased Gerard's lips to kiss him again, this time longer. "I came back to bring you with me. You can come with me now, Gee. We can be together."  
        Gerard felt a strange feeling flood over him - relief, joy, freedom? He wasn't really sure, but it was the best thing he felt in a long time. He had Frank with him again, and now, he was going to be with Frank forever.  
        "I want you to take me with you, Frankie," Gerard whispered, happily.   
        "I will." Frank smiled and leaned down to kiss and suck at Gerard's neck softly. "I - I don't want it to hurt you though."  
        "What do you mean?" Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck as Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and held his closer where there was no space between them.   
        Frank leaned his forehead against Gerard's, closing his eyes. "Dying hurts, Gee. I don't want to hurt you, but that's the only way we can be together. It's your time, and if I don't take you, then someone else will. I don't want anyone else too."  
        Gerard felt his eyes brimming with tears. "That's okay. I want you to do it. I want to be with you."   
        Gerard opened his eyes as he watched Frank pull back but then lean forward again to kiss Gerard. This time, the kiss wasn't as gentle and short. This time, they both pressed a little harder and let their tongues touch each others.   
        Gerard raked his hands down Frank's shoulders, then the top of his wings, making Frank moan into his mouth and grip Gerard's waist harder. His wings fluttered around them gently as Gerard kept tracing the feathers.   
        Frank broke the kiss and dropped his head into the crook of Gerard's neck, biting softly and breathing heavily. Their bodies were flush against each other, grinding carefully.   
        "P - please take me with you," Gerard begged, turning Frank's head and kissing him hard.   
        "I will. I swear I will."   
        Frank reached one hand down to cup around Gerard's erection. Gerard let his head fall back against the pillow and let out a loud groan. Frank's other hand slid up the bottom of Gerard's shirt, fingertips gliding across the bare skin.   
        Gerard couldn't help but whimper because everywhere Frank touched him felt electric. Something about Frank made his skin vibrate.   
        "Frank!" Gerard cried out, thrusting against Frank's hand.   
        Frank shushed him and gently kissed everywhere on Gerard's face, starting with his forehead and moving down to his nose and cheeks. "It's all gonna be okay."  
        Gerard took deep breaths and kept pushing against Frank's hand, feeling a pleasure that he never felt before.   
        "I - I've never felt anything like this," Gerard whimpered, hands gripping Frank's wings.   
        Frank moaned and pushed back against his lover, feeling a love that he hadn't felt in a long time. Frank pulled up Gerard's shirt to his neck and kissed along the visible skin.  
        Gerard thrust against Frank until he came, which wasn't long because something about Frank's touch and kisses made him feel incredible. Maybe Frank had some crazy angel power or something because this was for sure not normal.   
        "I'll take you with me, Gee," Frank whispered in his ear as he placed his hand over Gerard's eyes.   
        Gerard was still breathing heavily when he felt a shock run through his body, like his heart was stopping. It felt painful, but from all the pleasure he just felt, it felt like nothing.   
        Gerard felt it now - he felt himself dying.   
        "I love you, Frank."  
        "I'll see you soon, Gee. I promised."  
        Gerard closed his eyes and felt Frank's body against him. Nothing else mattered.   
        Because Frank kept his promise. Frank took Gerard with him, and they were together again.


End file.
